Endless Love
by lorelibelle54
Summary: Welcome to New York,a world of high society,drama,and glamorous e wealthiest families,the Blueburys and the Redbircks have been rivals forever.When Gnomeo Bluebury meets Juliet Redbrick, their worlds turn upside down and they fall desperately in love. Faced with jealousy,secrets,and old rivalries,the doomed lovers must do whatever it takes to keep their secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! It's me! Back with a new story, that I know you will like, and hopefully love! I do! Thank yous to jbabe, love345, (you guys rock!) iamloveCynder (MISSOURI!) (Also I wanted to do something for her birthday and couldn't, sooooo this is late but...better than never?) **

**AND TPATFan16, you are the best, and you are great, and I will always owe you one :) **

**Hope you all like! Read and Review! Check out my other stories if you haven't, and all of these guys too,plus all the WONDERFUL G+J fanfics here. Suggestions and Feedback ALWAYS WELCOME! OK...i'm done. **

* * *

THE BENEDICT STANDFORD FAMILY

REQUESTS THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY

AT A BALL ON THE EVENING OF SATURDAY

THE THIRD OF MAY 1890

AT NINE O'CLOCK AT THEIR NEW RESIDENCE

No. 456 FIFTH AVENUE

NEW YORK CITY

COSTUMES ARE REQUIRED.

* * *

"If, Bluebury is going, I most certainly am not." said an extremely distressed Cleon Redbrick as he sat visiting with his old friend Harold Standford who had came calling to deliver the invitation personally. Harold leaned back in his chair, sipping his drink.

"But it won't be a real party without you!"

"I do not want my night ruined by that awful woman."

Harold sighed and set his glass on the cherry-wood table. "What have you against her anyway?"

"It's not Katherine Bluebury, although she is a royal pain. No, it's the name Bluebury. I was raised knowing that that family is a clan of frauds, thieves, and made up-money!" Redbrick explained heatedly.

"And how old is this story?"

"It doesn't matter." As Redbrick spoke, his eyes never left the expansive garden, filled with red flowers that lay before them. He couldn't imagine why anyone would want their flowers to be blue.

The Redbrick and Bluebury families were long time rivals. Ever since anyone remembered, the two wealthiest families in New York had absolutely despised each other. They hardly spoke in public, and when they did, it was usually insults. It was great fun for the rest of the high society to watch to see which family could outdo themselves more, or better, witness a real public showdown.

Harold surveyed the Redbrick sitting room, which was as fine as the rest of the house. It was a large red-brick mansion, with red roses and tulips everywhere. The inside was very...red. Red rooms, Red decor, Red rubies. The Redbrick family was one of the richest in New York, and most envied in all society. Cleon Redbrick had had a successful banking business that had been passed down for generations. His wife Ophelia, had passed on almost ten years ago, and even he admitted that the Redbrick manor had not been the same since. Cleon had no sons, but he did have a daughter. Or so he thought. Was she still even alive?"

"Cleon, forgive me if I am wrong, but is it correct you have a daughter still?"

"Yes. Yes. Juliet."

"How old is she now?"

"Nearing eighteen. A little younger than Tybalt, my nephew."

Of course Harold knew Tybalt. Everyone knew Tybalt. He was a hefty man who had a knack for being somewhat of a jerk, yet had more cronies every day. He always seemed to enjoy pushing people around, and drinking too much.

"And isn't she engaged yet?"

"Not yet. She is feisty, like her mother. Very undisciplined. It's best she keep to her rooms. She is a delicate child."

"Eighteen is hardly a child, Cleon. Say, bring her tonight along with your nephew. It will be fun! All the best people will be there, all for you to make a selection from. I guarantee that by tomorrow morning, the marriage proposals will be flooding in. Her mother was a charming woman and if she is anything like her, the girl, Juliet, will have a wonderful time, and you will too.

"I suppose...but I would hate for anything to happen to her." Cleon sighed.

"It's a party, not a polo match."

"Alright, fine."

"Wonderful! Saturday then?"

"Saturday then."

Juliet Redbrick was absolutely livid.

"How dare that ignorant bastard do this to me?" She cried as she flopped on the fainting couch in her room.

"I don't know why you are so upset. How many times have you begged out, and now you're getting there! And you are angry! You are hopeless, Juliet." Juliet's best friend, nursemaid, and confidante Nanette replied, as she folded corsets on her lap.

"Right. I'm getting out, so I can be shipped out to some other person who thinks just like my father does. And he called me delicate! How many times have I told him? I'm not delicate!"

Juliet felt like ever since her mother died, her life had been one big long sentence of house-arrest for a crime she didn't commit. Her father had turned from a loving man, to an overprotective tyrant. She'd spent all the time since, collecting a list of dreams in a box, sitting at her window and wishing on anything, that she'd get out of this place, and have a real adventure.

"I know you're not. Maybe you should just try to enjoy this. You'll have a lovely dress and it's going to be so much fun! I get lonely too, when you can't go to anything."

Nanette had been Juliet's mother's personal maid when she had been alive, and since Ophelia had died, Nanette had become Juliet's. But to Juliet, Nanette was her best friend, and the only one who saw her for something more than a china doll of a girl.

Nanette was on the larger side and was extremely chatty, loud, and didn't do secrets very well.

Except when it came to defying Juliet's father like today, when they had been hiding in between the drapes listening to the conversation.

"I'm sorry Nanette. It's going to be fun."

"I'll help you look absolutely stunning before you go!"

Juliet smiled lightly, and excused herself for a moment. She studied herself in the mirror. Brown hair, done up simply on top of her head. Green eyes, the color of Emeralds, red lips, a petite, but curvy figure. An upturned nose. She had been told she was pretty. _I want to be the kind of pretty that will find me someone tall, and handsome, like in the novels. Not a stuffy old man like Father. I always knew love was silly in the first place._

Katherine Bluebury was up early like usual. She was enjoying an early sunrise that turned the sky the color of lilacs. Or what was left of it anyway. Slowly, she nearly glided across the stone walkway, her mind abuzz with everything. Even though, the business she and her husband had started from the ground up, all those years ago was now mostly in the care of he son and nephew, she still had much to attend to. Wistfully, she wished her husband could be there to help her with everything from finances to attending parties like the one on Saturday. She wanted him to be here desperately, to see how their small allotment had grown. The Bluebury family had so much wealth. Her parlor was filled with silk flowers and her doorknobs were encrusted with pearls. She'd decorated the whole entire mansion in blue, as that had been her husband's favorite color when he was alive. She planned to wear blue that night, to honor him. Although, she hadn't really wanted to go to this party in the first place, since that horrid man, Cleon Redbrick was going to be there. As much as she enjoyed harassing him, it could get tiring.

"Are you looking foward to the ball this weekend, miss?" asked her maid, who was along on her walk for company.

"Lady" Bluebury exhaled and fanned herself, while batting her eyes dramatically. "I suppose. I absolutely detest having to be in the presence of Redbrick and his hoodlums."

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"Oh, don't be, Bonnie. Redbrick acts like he is so fine, but honestly, he needs to step off his high horse! He is so arrogant. My husband, and my parents always told me that the Redbricks were stuck-up, hoity-toity sorts of people, and I fully agree. Unfortunately, one cannot avoid these sorts of functions."

More, she felt it was her duty to attend these things. For her son Gnomeo, and her nephew Benny, who needed to meet people and be social. It was good for the family name. Speaking of her son, "Gnomeo!"

Gnomeo Caudillo Bluebury cringed whenever he heard his mother's shrill call from on the other side of their expansive garden. He had been out on his way to the bar, to go make Tybalt Redbrick's life absolutely miserable.

"Hold on a sec, Benny, Mother's calling. Actually, go get the carriage ready, so we can leave as soon as I'm finished with her."

Benny nodded and ran the other way, and Gnomeo caught up to his mother.

"Mom!"

"Gnomeo! Oh there you are! I've been meaning to talk to you-"

" I know, I know, what happened the other night with the fountain-"

"Not exactly, my son, now come along!"

Gnomeo felt his heart sink a bit, as he followed his mother through the garden.

"Remember, there is this extremely important party on Saturday and I wanted to remind you that you must be there. No skipping out!"

Gnomeo's heart sank, just a little bit more. He didn't really enjoy having to look all fancy, dance with girls he didn't care about, shake hands with men who were disinteresting.

"Yes mum."

"And you will behave."

"Yes mum."

"NO punching Tybalt Redbrick in the jaw in the foyer."

"Mum, you even said that was entertaining!"

"It was. And it will not happen again!"

"Yes mum."

"That's my darling boy. So much like his father already."

Gnomeo looked at his shoes, trying to be sad.

"Alright now, run along! I have work to do with Sowden!"

Gnomeo bid his mother goodbye, and started slowly towards the carriage. _Stupid Sowden. Mother thinks he is so great. Ha! If only she knew how much he's deceiving her. If only I had enough evidence to tell her. _

Distraught by the thoughts of a treacherous associate and a less-than-promising ball, Gnomeo pushed it all out of his mind and focused on making sure he completely ruined Tybalts day.

**I hope you all liked this! I'm super excited to do Ch.2! Look for more new stories and chapters, REALLY soon! Thanks to everybody! Love you all! xoxoxxoxoxo-lorelibelle54**

**Hello all! It's me! Back with a new story, that I know you will like, and hopefully love! I do! Thank yous to jbabe, love345, (you guys rock!) iamloveCynder (MISSOURI!) (Also I wanted to do something for her birthday and couldn't, sooooo this is late but...better than never?) **

**AND TPATFan16, you are the best, and you are great, and I will always owe you one :) **

**Hope you all like! Read and Review! Check out my other stories if you haven't, and all of these guys too,plus all the WONDERFUL G+J fanfics here. Suggestions and Feedback ALWAYS WELCOME! OK...i'm done. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back and recovering and can't wait to share another episode with you guys! As always, thanks to all my buds out there, who all know who they are and I love them! Read and Review mine, and all the other great stories here, and suggestions and feedback are always welcome! ENJOY!**

* * *

Gnomeo stood in front of the mirror in the drawing room, trying to fix his sky blue tie. Honestly, he could care less about his appearance these days, but since he was sole heir to the whole Bluebury family fortune, he had to be presentable. As if to sour his mood even worse, Charles Sowden's face appeared over his shoulder.

Charles Sowden was his mother's business partner, managing all his father had when he was alive. Technically, Gnomeo was supposed in inherit all of that when he turned eighteen, but now he was nearing twenty, and nothing had changed despite his begging. Every time he tried to talk to his mother, Sowden butted in, and managed to persuade her that Gnomeo wasn't ready, needed more schooling, was too young, there was always some excuse of sorts. Sowden despised Gnomeo almost as much, since after all, Gnomeo would get the family fortune one day, unless Sowden were to _steal _it first. Gnomeo was almost certain that's what he was doing, but he hardly had any proof, and he knew his mother would never believe him.

"Ready to go?"

Sowden's voice stopped his thoughts and Gnomeo turned around to face him. Sowden's dark brown hair was slicked back, with a few sculpted curls in the center of his forehead. He wore a black suit with a deep blue tie, the only real pop of color on his whole body. His face reminded Gnomeo of a rat's. Gnomeo nodded, and followed Sowden out to where the carriage was waiting. His mother was already inside, her large blue dress, with all it's ruffles and glittering stones practically needing it's own carriage altogether. Luckily, he did not have to sit with either of them, ending up with his smaller cousin Benny in the carriage behind him. As, they drove through the city, Benny chattered on and on about how the Redbricks were coming and whom he hoped to dance with, etcetera. Gnomeo rested his head on his cheek and watched everything fly by.

* * *

Juliet was trying not be very nervous, but it was hard not to be. Nanette had spent every minute it seemed, teaching Juliet etiquette, manners, and dancing. Juliet was bored by it all, however. Yet, she still had hope that tonight would be magical and special. She'd had to spend the entire day getting ready. She'd cleaned up with a warm bath and Nanette had done her makeup, highlighting her green eyes, rosy cheeks, and red lips. Then, she had been sewed into a deep red dress, complete with roses made of fabric on the skirts, shiny jewels and beads. The wide skirt was so heavy she could only really glide along the floor, not run or climb. Nanette had pulled her corset very tight and Juliet was a whole mess of uncomfortableness.

"I think I'm ready" She told Nanette as she stepped off the stool, where Nanette was making some finishing touches on the skirts. Nanette smiled and stood up, brushing her hands on her skirts,

"Not quite. I have one more thing for you."

Juliet watched with interest, as Nanette pulled out a large box. Juliet reverently opened the worn clasp, and pushed open the lid. Inside each piece still shining and perfectly placed, was her mother's jewelry collection.

Juliet gasped a little. "Nanette! I..Oh My Gosh, I don't know what to say! Thank you!"

She reached over and hugged Nanette, and then turned back to the sparkling jewels. She hardly knew what to say or do, she could only stare at them in awe.

"There's this, also" said Nanette quietly handing Juliet a folded note. Juliet unfolded it, and her eyes scanned the piece of stationary. Written in her mother's loopy scrawl, was, _For My Sweet Juliet, on the night of her debut. Lots of Love, Mum. _

Juliet felt her throat tighten as Nanette began to select jewelry to match the outfit. Impatiently, she brushed at the tears that were on the corners of her eyes. _I wish you were here now, Mom. _

As she turned to inspect herself one last time in the mirror, she was surprised at how radiant she looked, and as she glided slowly down the staircase, even the sight of her father and Tybalt, and the thought of having to attend a party with them, couldn't dampen her spirits.

* * *

Gnomeo watched as colorful skirts seemed to fly by, in tune with the lively music. Benny had left him a half hour ago, and he was avoiding Tybalt as much as he could. He wanted to be anywhere else but here. As if sensing his thoughts, his mother came over to where he was sitting and moved her wide fan in front of her face, so no one could see her lips.

"Gnomeo, ever since we've arrived you've just sat there, looking like you're in prison, not at a party. You are a young bachelor, go out there,and enjoy it while you can!"

"Sorry. I'm probably catching something."

His mother looked at him incredulously. "MmHmm"

She prodded him and Gnomeo groaned inwardly, and considered ignoring her, but knowing better, he went down to where the dancers were. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Gnomeo! I didn't know you were going to be here tonight!"

He turned around, and saw it was Rosalie. Her blonde hair was done up on her head, and ringlets framed her face. Rosalie had been his neighbor last summer at the beach. They had talked and even flirted a bit, but nothing real ever rose up between them. Gnomeo considered her an old acquaintance and friend. They spoke occasionally if they happened to meet, but that really was all.

"It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.

Gnomeo nodded in response, and Rosalie continued, "You looked so lonely, I was going to come and talk to you, but you came down here first-"  
As, she prattled on, Gnomeo's eyes flew to the dancers, and then suddenly, something caught his eye.

It was quick, just a flash of her really, but he swore he had seen the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Was his mind playing tricks on him? There she was again!

"Rosalie." He grabbed her arm gently and she stopped talking.

"Yes?" She replied breathlessly .

"Who is that girl over there?"

"Which one?"

"That one! Over there! In the red dress."

Rosalie craned her neck,

"That one?" She pointed gently to Gnomeo's mystery girl.

"Yes! Who is she?"

He watched as Rosalie think for a minute. "Hmmm, Gnomeo, I honestly don't know, I've never seen her before in my life. Maybe I could ask someone else?"

"No. I've got to talk to her now"

"What? Why?" Gnomeo grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, weaving through the pairs in time to the music, moving quickly, closer and closer, until finally, he was a partner switch away from her. The song ended, and he handed Rosalie off to Benny, and turned around, took her right hand in his and there she was.

He swore everything around him just froze and melted away, and the world was just him and this girl. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her hair was brown and nicely done up. Her eyes were deep and green, and he couldn't stop looking into them. He couldn't stop looking at her, period. Finally, as if waking from a daze, he remembered where they were, and his manners. He dropped her hand and awkwardly, he cleared his throat.

" you like to, um, dance with me?"

Her red lips parted to form a smile, "Oh! O-Of course, I would!"

They re-entered the dance floor, his hands on her waist, her hands around his neck.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked her.

"Probably not, I'm rather..rather new here." She told him, still looking into his eyes.

"What's your name then?"

"Juliet. What's yours?"

"Gnomeo"

That was all the conversation they needed. They continued to dance, seemingly flying across the floor, Gnomeo hoped that the song would never end, but it began to, and he realized he would have to give Juliet up, to some other partner.

"Juliet! Did you know that this place, has one of the loveliest gardens in all of the state of New York?"

She smiled, "I didn't, but I would love to see it sometime. I would hate to have to enjoy it by myself, however."

"You don't, I mean you won't, because I can take you."

Her eyes lit up, "I would love to see it with you"

"Come on then!" He grinned and she returned it, taking his hand as he led them through a hallway and out into the night.

The air was warm and a little breezy, as they walked along the flowers, all illuminated to a surreal glow by the light from the party. The garden was extiquiste and moonlit, and Gnomeo felt so light and different then he had ever felt with any other girl.

"So, how come I haven't ever seen you around before?" He asked, as they strolled arm in arm.

Juliet sighed. "It's mostly my father. He thinks the real world is too dangerous for a girl like me."  
"He sounds.."

"Awful? I do love him, and he is my father and all, but he can be really..awful."

"Who is your father anyway?"

"Redbrick? You've probably met him. And yours?"

"He died when I was young, but my mother is Lady….Bluebury." Finished Gnomeo, suddenly realizing what she had said. Judging by the look on her face, so had Juliet. It was an awkward moment of shocked silence, and Juliet slowly took a step away from him.

"You.." She stammered

"You're a." He stuttered.

"Um, it was lovely to meet you, sir, but ah, I must be going now! Goodbye!" Juliet sputtered quickly before turning her heel, and breaking into the closest to a run her dress would allow.

"Wait!" Cried Gnomeo. He knew who this girl was, and his mind was screaming _NONONONONONONONO, _his heart was telling him, _run after this girl._

Suddenly, he heard a noise, like a shout, and he saw Benny coming twoards them. _Great, now I have to stop everything, and go help Benny out of whatever mess he's gotten into this time. _

Benny approached Gnomeo, "Gnomeo, you won't believe it, it's like a war zone in there, you've got to come quick."

"Later Benny" He told him as he rolled up his sleeves.

"I have to find someone. Catch you later"

* * *

**Juliet watched as the party got farther and farther away, until she couldn't see it anymore. Even though she was tucked away in her carriage, she felt exposed. She didn't know how or what she felt, or what to do, or why she'd left, ****_damn_****, she didn't know much of anything at the moment. She brushed her hair out of her face, and rubbed her eyes with her gloves angrily. ****_Who did that man, Gnomeo, think he was back there? Will I ever see him again? _**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! THANKS again! See you soon! xoxoxoxo-lorelibelle54**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I hope you enjoy this, because I did when I wrote it! This story has soooo much going for it, I'll probably be biased and update it more than others, but I haven't forgotten about the others! As usual, my people here are to thank for everything, and you all know who you are and I love you all! I'm so excited for you to see this, so here you go! **

* * *

Juliet had been very quiet, ever since she'd gotten home. She'd since, been helped out of her dress and finery. The jewelry had been put away, and her hair was down. She'd washed her face and put on her nightgown and soft red silk robe.

"So, how was it? Was it as wonderful as you imagined it would be?"

"What? Oh it was fine."

Juliet mostly answered the question, to say something. The beauty of the ball was really a distant memory to her now, all she could think about was him. Gnomeo Bluebury. How lovely he had been, and how nice their time together was, and how it was horribly unfair that he had to be who he was, and that she knew she should despise him, and she was trying to, but she couldn't. She wanted to see him again, but she'd been the one who ran away. He probably hated her now, and thought she was a tramp. She sighed again.

* * *

Nanette had noticed something wasn't right, right away. Juliet was quiet and mopey and almost docile, as Nanette helped her get ready for bed. Juliet kept sighing and looking around, as if something awful had happened. Nanette thought she knew what.

"Shut up!" She crowed. The very thought of what she had in mind was precocious! And yet,

"You met a boy!"

By the way Juliet's head swung around, and her eyes widened like a trapped animal, Nanette knew she was right, even if Juliet denied it, which she did.

"What? No! Of course not! Whatever gives you that idea? Well….maybe, kind of sort of, ...alright, fine, yes, yes, yes! I did."

Nanette gasped and sat next to Juliet excitedly.

"So? Is he handsome?"

"Yes! Eyes, like you wouldn't believe!"

"Is he well built?"

"Of course!"

"Is he rich? Good family name?"

"One of the richest in New York I think."

"Well, Who is He?"

"Ummm" She leaned in close, and whispered in Nanette's ear.

"Whaat? I can't hear you! Why are you whispering?"

"Because! He's..his name is Gnomeo, Gnomeo Bluebury."

Nanette's eyes grew large and she gasped. Poor Juliet looked absolutely miserable.

"You're joking right?"

She put her head in her hands, "I wish I was."

"Wait, is this for real? Oh my God, Juliet do you have any idea?!"

Juliet lunged and pressed her hand firmly against her friends mouth. "Shhhhhh. I mean it! If anyone finds out-"

"Juliet!" Nanette managed. "This is great!"

"Is it really?" She sounded so relieved.

"You're doomed!"

"What?"

"The Redbrick and Bluebury families have been rivals for decades. You two, just cannot be together. Your families would never allow it, and it would be a huge scandal. So, you're potentially doomed, should you ever meet again, and that, is the most interesting kind of love there is. You probably won't ever see each other again, and then when you're old and unhappily married to whomever your father chooses for you, you'll sit and you'll think, _I was in love with that Bluebury boy, and we only met once. I wonder what became of him?" _

"Nanette! That's horrible!" Juliet exclaimed, her cheeks flushed.

"What part of it?"

"All of it!"

"You know it could happen! It's reality! Facing the music!"

Nanette patted Juliet on the back and got up to finish cleaning up, leaving Juliet alone.

* * *

Gnomeo was going to be in huge trouble, if his mother found out he had ditched the party, but frankly, he didn't care. He had to find Juliet. He ran along the alleys to the Redbrick mansion. He knew he would be in bigger trouble if anyone caught him there, but he had to find Juliet. Something was driving him, and he had to find her. If he didn't, he knew somehow that he would be sorry.

Of course, the Redbrick mansion was nearly impossible to miss, and he found himself more determined than ever. He circled the house. Likely, the old man and Tybalt weren't back yet. He jumped a fence, and narrowly missed hitting it, and found himself in the expansive and lush Redbrick gardens. _Where could she be? Where do I look? _

Suddenly, he heard a voice, and his heart jumped. He ducked behind a bush, wondering whom he had heard. As the voice approached, he observed it sounded female. _Who? _

The voice was talking, but it sounded like only one set of footsteps, and as the voice grew closer, he realized it sounded like an angel's. Hadn't he heard it somewhere before?

"Oh Gnomeo, are we really never going to see eachother again? Why do you have to be a Bluebury? Why couldn't you be anyone else? What's in a name? Because I'm a Redbrick, my father sees I'll never speak to you, and because of that, I'm feeling as blue as your name. Should this age old rivalry be what keeps us apart?"

_Juliet. It's Juliet. _He saw her silhouette first, in the moonlight and lantern glow. She was perfect. As he stepped out of the bush, he saw her. She was in her nightgown and robe. Her hair was down and fell in soft waves around her face, as she turned to face him, he saw that indeed, she could have been an angel, especially in the white. Her mouth dropped open and the world seemed to stop.

"No!" He cried gallantly, "It shouldn't! We should never be apart!"

She gasped, and her eyes darted all around her, "You! You..heard that! What are you doing here? Are you mad?"

"I'm madly in love with you!" Something seemed to light up inside her and her face transformed with stolen joy.

"Quick! Follow me!"

He would have followed her to the ends of the earth and back again. She led him quickly to a secluded spot. It was a little gazebo, with enough room for two and a lovely view of the skyline.

"Gnomeo! What were you thinking coming here? If they find you-"

"They won't find me. I had to see you again."

"I wanted to see you too, but I didn't imagine you'd come find me here." She admitted.

"I have to say, when I realized who you were, I was a little shocked." Gnomeo told her.

Juliet smiled and nodded, "Me too."

"But now, I know it doesn't matter to me."

"Me either. This feud, between our families, it seems silly, when you're here."

At that moment, they were infinite, and time stood still, just for them, and there with the glow of the light and the fragrance of the flowers, he leaned over and kissed her perfectly red lips, and she met him there, her arms reaching around his neck, and his hands on her small waist, they stood there, stolen kisses, seeming to each other, the most wonderful sensation they had ever experienced, while neither ever wanted to pull away and end it, they did, and Juliet leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You should go." Her voice was wobbly.

"Wait." He told her.

He reached into his waistcoat and pulled out a flower, ,somehow undamaged.

"A cupid's arrow orchid, for my love." He told her.

"Thank You" she told him, as her eyes lit up and she embraced him once more. He pressed the flower into her hands, and she smiled at him, and he wished he could stay there forever, and he probably would have, this girl was worth that risk, except she pulled away.

"Now go, I don't want you to get caught here with me."

"But I have to see you again!"

"I'd be delighted, but we can't meet here."

"I know a lovely spot, I promise you'll like. Can you meet me by the fountain in the square?"

"I think so. Noon?"

"That's not soon enough."

"Eleven Forty Five?" She was smiling now.

"Done. It's going to feel like an eternity though."

"I know, I wish you didn't have to leave"

"I don't have to"

"Yes, you do. You'll see me soon."

"I'll dream of you!" She laughed and nodded. "Farewell my Gnomeo!"

"Good bye!"

He ran away, his heart pounding in exhileration. He was going to see Juliet again. How was he going to wait?

* * *

Juliet knew her father didn't like to see her in her nightclothes in his gardens at night. It was a long and stealthy journey to get back to her rooms.

As she got back, she sighed happily. As she caught herself in the mirror, she saw her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright, and the flower still clutched to her chest.

"Oh Nanette!" She exclaimed.

"What's happened to you?" She asked, eyeing the flower.

"_He _came."

"That Gnomeo boy?" "

"Yes!"

"No! For you?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to see him tomorrow, oh Nanette, he's the most wonderful man I've ever met!"

Suddenly, her expression changed. "Nanette! You're not going to tell a soul are you? Please don't!"

Nanette scooted on the bed, next to Juliet. "Don't be silly, I'm not going to tell anyone. But Juliet, please be careful."

"I will! I promise!" She hugged Nanette, "Thank you! You're the greatest!"

"I know!'

Juliet slipped between her silken sheets, the orchid in a small glass vase on her bedside table, so she could see it and think of Gnomeo, and her love.

* * *

Gnomeo couldn't believe he had actually made it back to the party, and no one seemed to notice! Well almost.

"Gnomeo! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Said Benny.

"Oh, I've been around, so I'm surprised you didn't see me sooner!" He covered.

"Well, Aunt wants to leave now, so you'd best come with me."

Gnomeo followed him, smiling like a fool. _It's been a day! I haven't ran into Tybalt and I met and am going to see Juliet. _As he climbed in the carriage, he smiled satisfied, knowing tonight he would dream of Juliet and her perfect mouth and how she smelled like roses, and her soft touch, that sent electricity through him. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Hoped you like it! R&R, and suggestions and feedback always welcome! xoxoxoxxoxoxo-lorelibelle54**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! It's me! Sorry it's been a while, I've had so much going on! A few things:

1) If you are on instagram, check out me and Breezy's really really awesome G+J account, the_instagnomes!

2) I have to thank all the wonderful people here and their great stories for always inspiring me to continue mine!

3) MIckey, Breezy, jbabe , love345, and everyone else, this one is for you! xo

* * *

Not far away, in her own room, another girl was dressing for the day. Rosalie Carshe wound her golden waves of hair around her fingers impatiently. She knew what was coming. Her mother.

Sylvia Carshe was well known around the town for being cold, sharp tounged, and generally disliked, but respected anyway. Most people felt bad for her, as her husband had died a few years prior, but what they didn't know was that the family was nearly bankrupt.

Ever since, Rosalie's mother had pressed for Rosalie to marry money to save the family. If Gnomeo loved her like she imagined, this would all be a lot easier. She couldn't go on pretending that he was on to her forever.

Her mother strode in, wearing black as she always did now. Her face seemed to appear in the mirror behind Rosalie, and she gasped.

"Mother! You startled me!"

"Rosalie, that expression is not attractive."

Rosalie looked down.

"Neither is a poor girl, with a lost reputation and no husband." Her mother raised a thin, arched brow.

Rosalie grimaced in annoyance. "I know! I know!"

"You said that Gnomeo boy and you, are close. Ha! I didn't see him with you the entire night."

Rosalie traced the embroidery pattern on her skirt with her finger. "We talked once."

She didn't say it was about some girl he was chasing.

The girl disappeared too. What were they doing?

"Rosalie, do you understand what is at stake here? Do you understand why you must marry?!"

"Yes!' She cried, frustrated. "To save everything our family still has!"

"Our pride! Our dignity! Our fortune! I'm doing this for you! Unless, you want to end up on the streets, than fine! Don't come crying to me!"

"MOTHER! Just arrange it!"

"It's not that easy, my dear. Katherine Bluebury wouldn't agree to it, she's protective of the boy. Do you think I haven't tried? You have one week, to make him fall hopelessly in love with you, which he obviously isn't, or you are going to have to settle."

Rosalie looked in the mirror, at herself.

I'll do whatever it takes, but what am I going to do?

...

* * *

Juliet woke up feeling delightful. Nothing could have spoiled her mood.

I'm getting out, to go see Gnomeo!

She even caught herself singing as she did her hair. She hadn't sang in years. Sure, she was probably a little rusty, but it hardly mattered.

"So what are you planning on looking like, for this date?"

Juliet whirled around, and saw Nanette standing with a pile of dresses and things bigger than Juliet.

"Nanette! I'm not going to need all of those!"

"You have no idea what you're wearing, and it's less than three hours until you leave, this IS a disaster!"

"No it isn't!"

Nanette placed her head in her hands. "You are insane. We have so much to do!"

"What?"

"Hair, makeup, an outfit!"

"Nanette, I don't think.."

"Come with me, sweetheart"

An hour later, Juliet was amazed. Her hair was flawless, her makeup perfect, her white summery dress was absolutely stunning.

"You look pretty good, if I do say so myself." Nanette agreed. Juliet never imagined she could ever look as good as she did. She'd always really never cared for fashion and dresses, but here she was, twirling and feeling like a princess. Gnomeo made her feel like a princess.

"Now go see Gnomeo!" Nanette told her. Juliet nodded giddily.

As she slipped down the hall, trying to be quiet, she was nearly out the door, when Tybalt called her.

"Juliet! There you are! I've been looking for you, your dad wants to see you."

His voice was harsh and scornful. And he scowled like she was the worlds biggest annoyance.

"And where are you going?"

"Nowhere, why do you care?"

Tybalt scowled.

"Are you sassing me?"

"Am I?"

He shook his head, and muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nuthin, you spoiled brat."  
"Ignorant bastard!"

"Stupid witch!"

"Juliet!"

Lord Redbrick's voice interrupted their arguement.

"Coming Dad!" Called Juliet, trying to sound pleasant.I'm already going to be late!

Tybalt made a terrible face at her, and she rolled her eyes.

I have got to stop antagonizing him like that! She mentally reprimanded herself, He'll take it out on Gnomeo later!

Quickly, Juliet pasted on a smile, as her father emerged from his office.

Like she wasn't nearly about to miss the most important day of her life so far.

"Hi Dad."

"Juliet! Could you come into my office please?". Drat. I'll never get out of here!

"Sure Dad, why?"

"I've been thinking, you see, about your situation."

"My situation?"

"I've forgotten how you have grown up, and therefore, there are some changes that need to be made around here."

Juliet's heart lept in her chest. Finally her father was seeing some sense!

"You need a different kind of companion. Someone younger and more appropriate to take care of you. Now I don't know how much thought you've given marriage and your future, but I have given it quite a lot."

What was he getting at?

"My future? Marriage? Daddy, what?"

"Yes. And there's someone you should meet."

Juliet scoffed. "Who?"

Her father opened the door and pushed her in front of him gently. A man looked up from where he sat.

"Juliet, this is Paris Merken, Paris I present to you, my daughter Juliet Rose Redbrick."

That was when Juliet saw his face. The poor guy hadn't been blessed with a gift of handsomeness. He was a bit on the stouter side, with thick spectacles that he quickly pushed up his nose.

"Madamoiselle, the honor is all mine." He told her formally. He nerdily wiped his brow and kissed her hand.

Juliet was at a total loss for words. What was going on here?

"Uh, nice to meet you too, sir." She stuttered, feeling flustered and more confused.

"Please,call me Paris."

" Hello Paris. Dad? What is going on here?"

"I thought we discussed this. It's time for you to think seriously about marriages. Paris would be a lovely suitor." He nodded and turned his heel. "I'll leave you two, to talking. Tootles!"

Juliet couldn't believe this.

Paris cleared his throat awkwardly. "Fine library your father's got here, really marvelous collection. Do you ever read from it?"

"Uh, no I haven't really."

Paris looked disappointed then he brightened suddenly.

"These are for you!" He handed her a small bouquet of slightly smashed flowers. Actually handed, was putting it mildly. He more shoved them at her, and she ended up coughing petals out of her face. Juliet grimaced. She just wanted to get out of here!

"Oh, heh, Thank you?"

" It was no trouble. Uh, right well I've got a poem here for you."

Oh no, this cannot be happening.

"Paris?"

"Yes my love?"

" I think-, Hey wait, since when am I your love?"

"Well, obviously, as we are to be married."

"What?" Juliet whirled around in horror and shock. "I did not agree to this!"

"Well, nothing is final, but since you are obviously infatuated with me, I think we can-"

"I never said I was!"

Just then, Nanette popped her head in, "Is everything ok in here?"

Then she saw Juliet's horrified expression. "Juliet, you look ill? Can I get you a drink?"

"I think, I just need some air." Said Juliet quickly. She got up and ran for the door.

Nanette looked at her with questioning eyes. "He's awful!" Juliet whispered. "I cannot stand this!'

"I'll cover for you!"

"Seriously? I can't make you do that"

"It's fine. I want to!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then. Thanks Nanette." She hugged her friend quickly and ran out the door, and out the gates.

I'm coming Gnomeo!

...

* * *

Gnomeo hadn't looked this good in years. He'd bathed and made sure he smelled nice. He'd shaved himself clean, and combed his blonde hair, at least dozen times. He really wanted to look good, and he really hoped that she would like what he had planned. He really hoped this was real, that she was real, that she would come, and that she liked him as much as he liked her. He'd dreamed of Juliet all night, and swore he smelled her the next morning. Every minute away from her had been torture, and eleven forty five couldn't come fast enough.

Where could she be? Had she gotten held up somewhere? What if her father wouldn't let her out?

Then he saw her. Across all the people in the busy square, she stood out like a white flower in a pile of rotting leaves. She saw him at about the same instant, and her face lit up. She ran through the people over to him and his carriage.

"Gnomeo!'

"Juliet! It's so..so good to see you. You look amazing."

"You too!" He offered her his hand, and she hoisted herself up.

"So where are we going?" She asked him, her cheeks rosy. God, she was so beautiful, he could hardly focus on driving.

"You'll see." He told her. She grinned.

"I love surprises!"

* * *

Somewhere, on a less sunny side of town, a girl with blonde curls was angrily sitting on the front steps of the Bluebury mansion, her head in her hands. A man walked down the marble steps.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"I'm afraid not Mr. Sowden. No one can help me at this point."

"What's a pretty girl like you, doing looking so troubled?"

"It's a long story, and it's an awful mess sir. It's fine really."

"Rosalie."

He sat on the steps next to her. "I have the time. Tell me about it."

And she did, as the girl spoke, Charles Sowden's mind wandered slightly.

Who is this red girl anyway?

* * *

**Please enjoy and sorry I'm not better about updating all this sooner! Suggestions and feedback always welcome, R&R, and have a good day! Love you all! xoxoxoxoxo-lorelibelle54 **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all it's me with a new chapter I know you will LOVE! Thanks to everyone here for writing such wonderful stories especially my sister (valerierose), Breezy, (glad ur back, iamlovecynder) , jbabe (ur stories are sooo epic) ove345 (ur like an angel :) and MICKEY (because this one is your favorite and I promised.)

AND ALL THE STORIES HERE ARE JUST GREAT!

* * *

Their tiny carriage drove off the main roads and into the countryside. Juliet had been out this way once or twice, but didn't really know it as well, so she was excited.

"So where are we going, exactly?"

She felt kid of silly, that she was going off into the countryside with some unfamiliar man, but Gnomeo was more than that to her. She didn't find him unfamiliar at all. She totally trusted him with her life, and she'd only known him one night.

Is this what being in love feels like? Juliet wondered.

"I thought you loved suprises!" He joked.

Juliet laughed, "Well, I'm too curious to care about suprises, right now."

He turned to look at her, "There's a nice old house out here, I don't think anyone lives there anymore, but it's got the perfect spot for picnics."

Juliet knew what he was talking about now. The Lawrence Mansion was old and still in okay condition. Her father always talked about buying it up, but he never had been able to. As far as she knew no one had lived there in a very long time. She'd always thought it was pretty, but it was private property and no one was allowed to ever go on it.

"Now, how are we going to get to the house? It's all gated up." She pointed out, as they pulled in front of it.

Gnomeo stopped the horses, and looked out. "It's only a fence away really, all we have to do is jump it."

"Are you kidding?!"

He suddenly frowned. "Oh, you're a Lady, you probably don't jump fences."

"Of course I do!"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not delicate! Here, hoist me up."

He did, and she grabbed the fence. "See you on the other side!" She told him, and she jumped, and landed perfectly on her feet.

"You alright?" Gnomeo called to her, from the outside.

"Yes." She called back.

"Can I toss you the basket then?"

"I'm ready!"

Not long after she caught the picnic basket , he vaulted over in a perfect leap, making Juliet want to swoon.

"Wow!" Gnomeo told her, impressed. "Even my best mate, Benny, can't jump a fence like that!"

Juliet felt proud. She wondered what her father would say if he knew she was jumping fences with the Bluebury boy. She realized she didn't care.

"Thanks." She told him, as they began to walk up a hill. When they got to the top, Juliet could see pretty hills of flowers everywhere.

"It is really pretty!" She told him.

Gnomeo grinned. "I'm glad you like it. What about over here? That way there's shade and sun."

"Perfect!" Juliet said as she followed him. Already, he was unfolding a soft blanket for them to sit on, and by the time she'd flopped down next to him, he had little glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"I'm not sure if you're supposed to drink champagne with lunch or not, but I promise, it's really good." He said, as he poured it.

"Personally, I think it's good anytime." Juliet assured him, as she took the glass.

"Me too." He agreed. "Well, here's to us, I guess. The forbidden lovers of New York City"

"Cheers!" Juliet told him, as they clinked glasses. She wasn't sure if it was the light, sweet, bubbly champagne, or the fact they were the forbidden lovers of New York, that gave her the most warm, fuzzy, tingly, feeling inside.

"You know, " He told her, as they munched on little sandwiches, oranges, and cookies that were still warm, "I've never shown anyone else this place before."

Juliet was surprised. "Why? It's so nice here."

"Maybe that's it. I guess I just never wanted anyone to come along and spoil it, I guess I never found anyone that deserved to see it, until you that is."

Juliet nodded, her heart swelling with love for this boy, with each growing minute. She reached over and grabbed his large hand in hers.

"I'm honored." She told him.

After that, it was bliss. They talked for what felt like hours, lying in the sun, her head on his chest, so she could feel his steady heartbeat, his hands stroking her hair lightly. They talked about their lives, the people they knew, the people they cared for, and the people they didn't. He told her about how his mother's business partner was keeping the family business from him, and she told him about how her father treated her like an invalid. They talked about what they liked in a person, and what they didn't.

"You know, they'd all be very angry, if they ever found out we were seeing each other like this." He told her, as they lay there.

"Our parents?"

He nodded.

"I know." She said earnestly, "But it doesn't make sense though. Just because they hate eachother, doesn't mean we have to."

"You're right." He agreed, sitting up. " But I never thought I'd ever fall for a Redbrick girl."

"Same for me, except to the Bluebury boy!" She replied.

She leaned over and he put his arm around her, making Juliet feel all warm and complete. She snuggled closer, and they sat there for a while, and everything was perfect.

He leaned over and pressed his lips lightly on hers, and they were kissing sweetly. Juliet felt like she was in heaven. Her arms were around his neck and his hand was on her waist. They seemed so made for eachother.

Then she felt something wet on her cheek. He must've felt it too, because Gnomeo looked up at the same time.

"Did you feel that?" He asked.

"It felt like-"

Suddenly, they were both drenched with raindrops.

"RAIN!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Can we make it back to the carriage?" She asked, sad to leave.

There was a clap of thunder from the distance. "I don't think so." Gnomeo replied as the wind picked up.

"Our best bet, is to hope that the house as some kind of overpass we can stay under until the storm passes." Gnomeo said.

"Can you see the house from here?" She wondered.

"I think so. Follow me!" Juliet grabbed his hand and they raced over the hills, getting wet and a bit muddy.

Then they saw the house. As the clouds darkened, they dashed to the old victorian mansion.

As they approached the door, Juliet said, "Wow, this place really is abandoned."

Gnomeo peered in the dirty windows, and cursed. "There's no one here."

Juliet felt the hairs on her arms raise, and shivered.

Gnomeo shook the door handle but it didn't open. "Dang, and it would be so much nicer inside."

"Here try this." She handed him a hairpin. "Maybe we can pick the lock. It's old anyway."

He took it, and stuck her pin in the keyhole. Sure enough, it worked.

"You're a genius!" He exclaimed.

"It works on almost all the doors in my house." She told him as they walked slowly into the desolate house.

He grinned, "I guess I better keep this then."

"Maybe you should." She flirted.

That's when Juliet was able to take in her surroundings. It was a very old house, and it was dusty. No one had lived there in a while, obviously, but all the furniture and drapes were intact, even if they were a bit moth-eaten. Gnomeo sat down on the dusty couch, as the rain pounded the windows, but Juliet wanted to see the place. She looked on the walls, and there was a picture of a happy looking couple, posing for the portrait. Their eyes glowed happy and their smiles were so radiant they were catching.

"Those were the Lawrences."

Gnomeo came up behind her. "They used to live here, I think. Then one day, they just left the house. No one knows where they went."

"That's awful." Juliet replied. "I wonder why they left."

Gnomeo shrugged, and continued inspecting the house. "Hey, Juliet look at this!"

"What?"

"STOP THIEF!" A male voice with a heavy accent cried.

They whipped around as a older man came thundering down the staircase. Gnomeo and Juliet gasped,and Gnomeo quickly set down the crystal vase he had been holding.

"WHAT in tarnation is this?" He said holding a bat.

Gnomeo turned, so he was in front of Juliet, protectively.

"We're sorry sir, we didn't mean to disturb you. We didn't mean any harm " He said backing them to the door.

"Are you crazy?" The man cried.

"We'll just leave." Said Juliet.

"It's an awfully bad storm out there." The man said, setting down the bat.

"Right well, we'll be going now." Gnomeo said, pasting on a fake smile and grabbing the door handle.

"What are you? Lovers who can't find anywhere else to go?" Asked the man.

'No!" Cried Juliet, wondering if this man was in the same league as their parents.

"We just have a love of old architecture!"

Gnomeo gave her a relieved smile.

The man looked stepped foward, "I'm Gnomeo Bluebury."

"I'm Juliet Redbrick." Juliet chimed in.

The man looked skepitcal. "And I'm Bill Featherstone."(A/N Cause I just couldn't think of anything else to call him)

"What does that have to do with anything? I don't care who you are." Said Bill Featherstone.

Gnomeo and Juliet exchanged a look.

"You don't have to go so soon." He said to them softly. "Maybe company would be nice for a change."

He looked so lonely and dejected for a minute there, that they followed him into the kitchen.

He offered them tea and sat down across from them.

"If you aren't Mr. Lawerence what are you doing in this house?" Gnomeo asked.

Mr. Featherstone smiled. "I could just be an architecture lover too." The grin on his face showed he didn't really believe their theory.

"But seriously." He continued. "I was, well am, the gardener here. Have been twenty years now."

"Oh!" Juliet interjected. "Then you know what happened to the Lawrences?"

Bill looked very unhappy. "Yes I do, but it's a rather sad story, maybe if you come back here for more dates, I'll tell you sometime."

Gnomeo and Juliet grinned at each other, neither denying his dating comment. A mystery and a chance to see eachother again!

"You're welcome any time." Mr. Featherstone with a smile.

"We can stay a little longer, can't we?" Gnomeo asked and Juliet nodded.

They soon found that Bill Featherstone was good company. He didn't get in their way, and he honestly seemed content to have other people around. He let them see the whole house, and promised if they came back on a sunny day, he'd show them the gardens.

Juliet wondered why he had become sad when she'd mentioned the Lawrences . Whatever the answer to the mystery of them, she hoped they would get to find out sometime.

Mr. Featherstone had shown them the impressive rooms, and hadn't minded when they'd danced in the ballroom even though there was no music.

Finally though, Gnomeo and Juliet knew they had to be getting back to their families. It tugged at Juliet's heart that they had separate lives without each other. The ride home was a quiet one at first, Juliet's lips still tingling from their last kiss before going through the gates to get to the carriage this time, since they had met Mr. Featherstone.

Gnomeo turned to her,

"Do you think we can do this again?" He asked seriously.

"I'd love to." She replied honestly.

He gazed at her and sighed. "We'll get out here somehow, since we can't just see each other normally. I promise."

"Here." She fumbled in her handbag. "It's my address. Just so you can have it. We'll meet very soon"

"It won't be soon enough."

They were back in the square.

"I guess I have to say goodbye now Gnomeo." She turned to leave.

"I think I'm in love with you Juliet Redbrick." He told her honestly.

**She grinned widely and blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch and press to his heart. **

* * *

** hope you all enjoy, plz read and review if u want to, and I love getting suggestions and feedback!**

******That was sweet :) Things will get dark for them very soon though. Hope you liked and see you soon! xoxoxo-lorelibelle54 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, it's me,lorelibelle54 at last. I KNOW it's been a little while since I've updated, but school has been crazy and I'm super busy with homework and going to stuff, but LUCKILY I only have a month left til summer so just think of all the writing I will be able to do then! OMG! **

**THANK YOU to all my friends here, love345, jbabe, you all are great writers and friends! **

**BREEZY: It was SOOOO COOL to meet you and see you and talk to you, and it was great and I can't wait to meet again! xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxooxo **

**MICKEY- You are the bestest bro ever and THANK YOU for inspiring me soo much. **

ALSO: **my pm hasn't been working so if I haven't replied IM NOT IGNORING U! IT's just acting up and not send anything. **

**Love u all, thanks for reading and reveiwing and being awesome! **

**xoxoxox**

* * *

Gnomeo stared at the piece of paper in his hand, knowing it his connection to Juliet. That and her hairpin, which he still had.

He was going to send her a note, straightaway. The minute he got home, he threw his things down, sat at his father's desk, grabbed a piece of paper, and scrawled,

_Juliet,_

_I can't stop thinking about you and I cannot wait to see you again, which will hopefully, be soon._

_Love,_

_G_

_P.S. I still owe you an uninterrupted kiss._

He hoped that it sounded alright. He wasn't really sure what to say but he sealed and addressed it, copying her careful handwriting, before he could freeze and change his mind about sending it.

Seemingly, right after he sent it, just the person he didn't want to see stepped into the office.

"Oh Gnomeo, why are you lurking about in here?"

Gnomeo inwardly groaned, especially at Sowden's nasal and snotty tone.

"And why shouldn't I be?"

Sowden glared at him, dissapprovingly. "I've been looking for you since morning. I couldn't seem to find you anywhere."

At Sowden's suspicious glare, Gnomeo felt his heart quicken and quickly he covered, "I was getting my, er, suit..fixed, because it was,,it was broken." He knew it was a sucky lie.

Sowden nodded.

"While you were out, your mother and I discussed your future, quite indepth." He sighed annoyed.

"My future?" Gnomeo nearly laughed.

"Yes boy!" Sowden barked. "Your future. We've deceided that I should control the family finances and business for a few more years, while you perhaps, focus on other aspects."

Gnomeo was furious. Now he knew that Sowden was trying to keep him from his fathers business. Gnomeo was more than ready to take on the responsibility and at this rate, he never would.

"What other aspects?" He spat.

"Well, you could study abroad again, or travel, or perhaps think about finding a wife, to share your immense fortune with."

"A wife?"

Gnomeo didn't want a wife. He'd never thought about it very much before, and now that he'd met and fallen in love with Juliet, he was even more sure he wasn't destined to marry, unless it was to Juliet, and he just didn't know how that could be possible. Her father would never allow it, and neither would his mother.

"I'm not interested in a wife." He told Sowden plainly.

"Oh?" Sowden raised an eyebrow. "I'll just tell our guest to leave then."

"Go ahead." Gnomeo was extremely frustrated. He tried to focus his thoughts on his note, travelling to Juliet. Maybe she had already got it, and was opening it right now.

Suddenly there was an indignant cry and Rosalie barged in.

"You promised!" She muttered to Sowden.

"Rosalie? What are you doing here?" Gnomeo asked.

"Hii Gnomeo!" Rosalie's entire demenaor changed. She smiled and brushed back her hair.

"I'm just paying a visit to a very dear friend." She batted her eyelashes.

"Then, can you and Sowden take it to another room then?"

Rosalie looked taken aback. "No, with you, silly. I want to visit with you!"

"Oh." Gnomeo wondered what was with this girl. Was she trying to impress him? He grabbed a newspaper and held it up in front of his face. He didn't want to talk to this girl. He just wanted Juliet. Why couldn't it be Juliet?

"How are you?" She asked inquisitively.

"Oh fine." He said, hoping she would just leave.

After an extremely awkward pause, "Lovely day isn't it?" Rosalie offered.

Gnomeo grunted in reply. It had been lovely when Juliet was in it.

"It's sad, you're so content with bachelorhood." Rosalie began, twirling her hair.

"People say we make a perfect couple, you know."

People obviously hadn't seen him and Juliet together then. "Where do they get that idea?"

Gnomeo said from behind the paper, he was supposedly reading.

Rosalie snatched the paper away and leaned over, dipping her shoulders.

"Because it's true, isn't it?"

Gnomeo glanced away. "Rosalie, I've been feeling rather sick today, and I wouldn't want you to catch anything so, the gentlemanly thing to do, is to insist that you leave." For effect, he fake- coughed into the bend of his arm.

"Oh!" She jumped up. Gnomeo quickly ran ahead of her before she could grab his arm, and led her out of the office.

"Will I see you soon?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll see you around." He said hastily.

She waggled her fingers and left, and Gnomeo wiped sweat from his brow. All he could think about was how nice it had been to kiss Juliet.

He couldn't stop thinking about Juliet.

Her reply came the next day.

_G,_

_I can't stop thinking about you either. I want to see you as soon as possible. My father will be out next Saturday, I know it's going to feel like forever, but I'll keep sending these notes to you._

_I had an absolutely lovely time with you, so thank you for that._

_Until I see you again,_

_Kisses,_

_Juliet._

_P.S. Yes, you do still owe me that kiss._

_p.p.s. What is your favourite color?_

Gnomeo was sitting by the pond whenever the note came, delivered by one of the maids. He loved her careful scrawl, the way she signed her name, with a little flourish on the "J", he loved that even her note had her rosy scent on it. He would plan something perfect for Juliet.

Quickly he repiled,

_Jules,_

_Of course I can meet you on Saturday. We'll make a day out of it. Hopefully, little notes like these will make the time fly faster. Although, I don't know, I may have to climb up to your balcony to at least see you._

_You're welcome by the way. It was my pleasure._

_Impatiently yours,_

_Gnomeo._

_p.s. My favorite color used to be blue, but that was before I discovered how pretty the green of your eyes was. What's yours?_

In a flash of quick thinking, he had a bouquet of yellow roses, (the flower that symbolizes eternal love) , made and tied with purple ribbon. For good measure, he added a small box of chocolates, maybe they were her favorites too.

Juliet's reply was quick.

_Gnomeo, you crazy fool,_

_Don't you dare come peeping in my window. I do not want you getting caught. I am counting the days til Saturday. I can't wait to see you._

_As for my favorite color, it was red but I think I like purple best now, because red and blue make purple._

_THANK YOU, for the flowers. I put them on my nightstand, so I can think of our eternal love. Also, the chocolates are my very favorites, how did you know? I swear, you know me too well._

_Love and Kisses,_

_Your Jules._

* * *

Saturday couldn't have come sooner for Gnomeo. This time his excuse for leaving was that he was going over to mess with Tybalt. He sincerely hoped he was just imagining the suspicious looks. Since Juliet's father was out, he could pick her up at her home, if he pulled around the back.

Juliet practically came flying out the door, her cheeks flushed. It was like the first time he looked at her all over again, he was so happy to see her. He felt himself relax, and he couldn't help smiling widely. In a flash, she was in the carriage and in his arms. They kissed sweetly, Gnomeo had been waiting too long for this moment.

"I missed you." He told her, and she grinned.

"I missed you too."

When Gnomeo asked Juliet if she wanted to go to Coney Island, her eyes literally lit up with excitement.

"I used to love that place!" Juliet exclaimed. "We used to go there when my mother was alive! They had all the games and ice cream, and I've always wanted to go back, but never got to."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Oh Gnomeo, sometimes I think you're too perfect!" She kissed him again, and he nearly lost control of the carriage.

Coney Island was a small island, just a bridge away from New York. , filled with rides, games, shows, restaurants, dancing halls and such. It was the loveliest amusement park in all of New York, and when they got there, the sun was shining high and people were pouring in. They saw families, men with sweethearts, performers, and all sorts of people all looking to have a great time. There were all kinds of smells in the air and different booths and sights no matter where you turned.

Gnomeo and Juliet grabbed hands and set off to have a wonderful day together. They watched shows, some better than others. They were impressed with the good ones, and had a good time laughing over the ones that weren't. Gnomeo hadn't laughed as much as he did that day for a long time. He loved everything about Juliet, he loved her laugh, he loved being around her, he loved her fearlessness, he loved how pretty she was when she smiled at him. Juliet had made him ride the rides with her, and after that, they'd gone dancing. Juliet was a good a dancer as she had been the night they met at the ball. Somehow, the klutziness that he normally had when he danced with girls, disappeared. They seemed to move as one, laughing at each other. As the day seemed to draw to an end, they watched the seemingly endless ocean, turn darker.

"Are you going anywhere for the summer?" Juliet asked him.

Gnomeo leaned on the railing that separated sidewalk from sand. "Not this year. We went last year, but there's business, I guess. No one really tells me anything anyway."

She squeezed his hand, and he turned to her. "What about you?"

Juliet grimaced. "My dad and Tybalt are going somewhere, and they want me to come along. I'd rather stay here with you though."

"Who says you have to go anywhere?"

She laughed a little. "How am I supposed to get out of it?"

Gnomeo thought for a second. "Well, they always say you're too delicate right?"

"Yeah, So?"

"Maybe, you should own up to the role. Maybe you're just too delicate for vacation."

Juliet smiled, and he could tell she was calculating in her head.

He drew her to him, and wrapped his arms around her, and she placed hers around his neck.

"I love you."

They said it exactly at the same time. Gnomeo felt his heart swell up, with their awkwardly cute in-between chuckle, and he leaned in and kissed her passionately, as the fireworks went up and shattered sparkles all around them.

* * *

Sure enough, Gnomeo's plan worked. Juliet had been able to convince her father, that it was the safest thing to do, to leave her at home, to look after the house.

Right away, she'd sent a note to Gnomeo.

_G,_

_You'd better still have my hairpin. You'll probably need it this summer. They're leaving this Monday._

_Love, Love, Love,_

_J.R.R._

"Are you sure about this, Juliet?" Her father asked as he prepared to leave.

"Yes. I've been feeling a little faint lately, remember?"

"Well, I'm having Nanette write me reports every week. I expect you'll be good, and I'll be back before you know it."

Lord Redbrick was unsure about leaving his daughter, this year more than others. Juliet kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you soon! Have fun!" She called.

"Goodbye dear!"

"Bye Dad!"

Juliet almost felt that tight closed up,about-to-cry feeling that she got whenever her father left her alone, but then she remembered Gnomeo, and instantly felt better. She couldn't wait for him anymore.

* * *

Once Lord Redbrick left, Gnomeo emerged from his hiding spot. He'd brought his loyal dog, Shroom, with him. From his pocket, he extracted the hairpin and stuck it in the lock. Sure enough, it worked. He slowly opened the heavy doors, and gazed at the ornate ceilings. The Redbrick mansion was almost as nice as the Bluebury one.

From the large, red carpeted staircase, he heard her voice say, "Gnomeo?"  
"Juliet?" And there she was.

* * *

That summer became the summer of Gnomeo and Juliet. They were together at least three times a week. Sometimes, they would go out to visit Bill Featherstone and his beautiful gardens, where they could walk and hold hands and Gnomeo would push Juliet on the swing all they wanted. Featherstone didn't care that their families were huge rivals, or that they weren't really supposed to be seeing each other. It was exhilarating, the freedom they both felt, when it didn't matter who you were, or how money you had, or whose great great grandfather said what to whomever. All that mattered, was them and their romance, but underneath the giddiness and passion of young love, was a deep and mutual bond of love that they shared, and were seemingly bound by.

Usually though, they stayed at Juliet's, sitting on the deck, sipping champagne, talking, kissing, cuddling, and laughing. Shroom sometimes came along, and he liked Juliet very much, which was funny because he didn't like Rosalie at all.

Rosalie had gone away for the summer, to the resort where they'd met, and even though Gnomeo had done his best to defer her advances, she still wrote him long letters, which he didn't even bother to read anymore. Surprisingly, Sowden and Lady Bluebury didn't confront Gnomeo about where he was going so often. Sowden had wanted Gnomeo out of the way and Lady Bluebury listened to Sowden. Juliet had to keep seeing Paris, but it was obvious that Nanette had a crush on him, so she did her best to stay out of his way, and lead him to encounter Nanette.

* * *

As long, hot summer days fused into each other, their many adventures had to draw to a close. Their final day of freedom, had been a nostalgic one, and Juliet was trying not to cry when she kissed him goodbye. She wasn't a weak crybaby, but she felt like one. Their summer was ending, and she was a little bit afraid of what would happen next. People would be coming back. People who just seemed to further complicate the happiest thing she had. What did it mean for them? She was so preoccupied with it that night as she got ready for bed, that she hardly noticed someone climbing her balcony.

There was a tap on the glass, and she turned around.

"Gnomeo?" She saw his face and quickly opened the glass door, letting him in, and closing the light red curtains behind him.

It was the first time he'd been in her bedroom, but not the first time that he'd seen her in her nightgown.

'What are you doing here?" She asked him. "My father comes back tomorrow, or maybe tonight!" She shuddered inwardly, just to imagine what would happen if they were caught.

"I had to give you this in person." He told Juliet.

Gnomeo reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. Juliet's heart sped up. He opened it, and in it, was the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. It was a small pendant diamond, that glowed white and purple with a small ruby to the left of it, and a small sapphire to the right of it.

"Gnomeo." She breathed, amazed and surprised. "It's beautiful! I love it! Oh thank you!" She embraced him lovingly.

"Read the back." He murmured in her ear. Slowly, she drew away and turned the stone over. It read, For My One True Love.

"Oh Gnomeo. I love you too, darling"

She leaned in and kissed him happily, but not long after, he drew away, his face grim.

"I wanted to give it to you before everyone came back. I don't know when I'll see you again."

"Me either." She admitted.

"Which was why I wanted to tell you that no matter what, and no matter where I am, I love you and I'm thinking of you." He swallowed and entwined his fingers with hers. "And someday, I promise, to give you a real engagement ring, like you deserve."

"And someday," She continued, "I promise to say yes." Her voice cracked a little, and she moved into him.

"I'll never let them marry me to anyone else but you." She said.

Gnomeo nodded and kissed her again. When he pulled away, she stopped him.

"Don't go. Please."

"But what about your father?" He asked, almost mocking her.

"He probably won't come back until tomorrow. I don't want to be alone tonight." She laughed a little.

"I guess I'm not ready to say goodbye, quite yet." She told him, softly.

He touched her arm lightly. "Good, cause I wasn't either."

As they lay on her bed, entwined. Juliet listened to the steady beat of Gnomeo's heart, her head resting lightly on his broad chest. His fingers lightly stroked her hair, and she felt her eyes closing. As she began to drift off, she heard him sleepily say,

"You don't have to say goodbye, because this isn't goodbye at all."

"I know." She'd whispered back, before falling asleep to the sound of his unfaltering breathing.

Juliet woke up to someone stroking her arm, lightly. Slowly, she turned over and saw Gnomeo's blue eyes staring at her.

"Good Morning." He whispered.

"Good Morning to you too." She replied, smiling,

Suddenly, she remembered her father, and she looked away.

"You have to go."

Juliet hated saying those words and hated that plain, flat truth of it. She didn't want him to go, ever.

As if reading her thoughts, "I know. But I don't want to."

She propped her head up with her hand. "I don't want you to either, Gnomeo, but you have to."

"I know." He slowly got up, and Juliet followed him, wrapping her robe tightly.

"Remember." Gnomeo told her as he stood on the balcony;

Juliet nodded and touched the necklace lightly. She kissed his cheek, and he began to climb away. In her heart, she felt an anger growing inside her. This was unfair. Unfair that he had to climb balconies and sneak around to see him. It was unfair that she had to wait until her family was gone, to see him. It was unfair that their money -obsessed families hated each other, for no real reason. It was unfair that this hate, was keeping something as wonderful as their love apart. It was completely and utterly unfair.

She hated it.

_Gnomeo,_

_I'm writing this, right after you left me this morning._

_I already miss you terribly, and am wondering when I'm going to see you._

_Of course, it's difficult to see each other these days, but just because I am Redbrick and you are a Bluebury, doesn't mean a thing to us._

_I know you have a lot on your mind, with getting your family fortune and being pushed away by your mom's associate, so know that I am thinking of you, and I miss you already._

_I love you._

_See you soon,_

_Juliet._

* * *

Rosalie was on her way to visit Gnomeo. Her life was like an hourglass, and her sand was running out. Slowly, she trudged in her heavy skirts, up the white marble staircase of the Bluebury mansion. As she was let in, she ran her fingers jealously over the pearl encrusted door and silently slipped across the cool tiled floor. Suddenly, she saw a stray piece of paper and picked it up. It was addressed in a feminine scrawl to Gnomeo.

Her heart pounded and she quickly opened it. Her eyes scanned the writing.

There were phrases like _Left me this morning….missing you terribly….I am Redbrick, you are Bluebury...see you again….**I love you.**_

She gasped in a mixture of shock, horror, and disgust. Gnomeo was seeing another girl! How was this even possible? She reread the note. Gnomeo was seeing the Redbrick girl! Who was Juliet? What would his family say if they found out? Suddenly, she had an idea.

Quickly, she walk-ran over to Sowdens office door and called through the peephole.

"Mr. Sowden?"

"Rosalie? Is that you?" He called back.

"Yes. Now open this door."

She heard shuffling and suddenly the door opened.

"Can I help you Rosalie?"

"Mr Sowden, I think you'd better read this."

And she handed him the note.

* * *

**ENJOY! R&R PEOPLE! Sorry for the cliffhanger and sorry this took so long but it's my longest chapter ever! **


End file.
